Back To December
by forcverandalways
Summary: A Jibbs songfic to Back To December by Taylor Swift.


**I AM BACK AGAIN TODAY**

 **Yes, I have written you all another songfic. I have like 12 others in the works but my mind refuses to write them for some strange reason.** **You all know the rules guys: please pull up the lyrics and play the song on a separate device. I would put the lyrics in if I could but I do not want my account to get taken down.**

 **I** **was going to post this later on this month, but as it is Back To December's eighth birthday today, I posted it today instead :-D.**

 **Anyway** **, enjoy my 51st story guys!! Xx**

Jenny Shepard ran to get the door and opened it. She saw her former lover Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing there, covered in snow, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Jen" he stated, acknowledging her with a nod.

"Come in, Jethro" she said.

Gibbs walked in and they both sat down on the sofa in her study, on separate sides. She asked how Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the Medical Examiner at NCIS, was and Gibbs said Ducky was fine. Gibbs seemed fine, but it was obvious he was tired and only Jenny knew that. They talked about his new team member Caitlin Todd, her new job as Assistant Director and the weather. Gibbs's guard was up and Jenny knew why.

The last time they had seen each other, he had given her red roses and she had left them on the seat where she was supposed to be sitting on the flight home. They were there on top of her cream coat with the Dear John letter. She left them there to die. Two gifts, both given back. Gibbs remembered that day, which was four years before, like it was yesterday.

"I'm sorry Jethro" Jenny whispered, her eyes filling with tears again.

He looked up at her in surprise.

"I thought by leaving that I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore, but instead" she let out a sob "instead it just made it more painful. I wish I realized that you were more important to me than a career but I didn't. I'd go back to December and stay with you" Jenny weeped.

Now Jenny never slept; instead she remembered leaving him over and over in her head. She wanted to call him on his birthday the year after, but she did not: she was too scared. She was scared that he resented her for what she did and that he would never forgive her.

She remembered the summer when they were driving through the streets and he was laughing about something she said. When they were on a bridge in the fall looking down at a river she looked at him and felt it in the pit of her stomach. _S_ _he loved him_.

After that they had a lot more fights, finding ways to hurt each other. She was scared he never loved her, even though he had both implied and declared it. He had given her all his love and all she did was leave him.

Gibbs stayed silent, not wanting to say something he might regret later on.

Jenny missed the way he hugged her to his chest, his smile that never failed to make her smile and his kindness. On the anniversary of her Father's death in September she could not stop crying amd crying and all he did was hold her in his arms. Jenny wished and dreamed that they would love again, and if they ever did, she promised herself she would love him right.

"I'd go back in time and not leave you if I could Jethro, but I can't. If you want to walk out right now then you are welcome to do that and if you don't want to be in the same room as me then it's fine" Jenny said.

"Your right eye twitches when you lie" Gibbs told her.

He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into his lap while she sobbed into his chest.

"I love you Jen" he whispered.

Jenny looked up and smiled.

"I love you too" she replied before he put his lips to hers.

They were both happy for the first time in four years. Jenny and Gibbs broke apart after a while, smiling.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing, just the fact that you're beautiful" Gibbs said.

Jenny laughed before she dragged him up the stairs.

December was an important month for Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard: it was when they crashed and burned and combusted, but also when they repaired a broken relationship to heal their broken hearts. They would always go back to December.

 **AAAANNNNDDDD WE ARE DOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE.** **Thanks for reading guys. Please type some words in down below and press the send button!! Xx**


End file.
